


Vows

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Cute and Shy Angel [3]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carriers mention/implications, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, OOC, Slash, girlish Moses, mention/implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for the wedding between Prince Regent and his bride Moses which leaves everyone to be overjoyed. The most beautiful thing if one ask the Pharaoh or his queen would be the two’s vows to the other. Even more so there is a little hint couple of the guests’ notice of the bride that no one of the royal family notice yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> This one I have a special twist is my idea of Moses’s Father and his father’s side of the family which two will make an appearance. Other than my third idea of Mpreg interpretations if comes up besides if it comes from a tonic or being an angel carrier like in some of my others though it is merely more mention in thought by well one of characters more being an inherited situation.
> 
> Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. Author just owns the plot, girlish Moses idea, and any original characters that may appear unless state so. There is no money off this oneshot.

“I think the flowers should be more to the left,” a sharp female’s voice rings out in the hall as one of the servant girls’ nod giving a sheepish smile and quickly fixes her mistake.

  
Besides the queen, the bride of the upcoming wedding that has everyone excited about said shyly, “Mother please.”

 

Tuya gives a soft smile at her son seeing the nervousness and joy in his eyes. She’s glad to see he’s feeling better after his cold for the past couple of weeks been going on.

 

“Moses, this is your special day. It’s alright for you to be nervous. I know I was,” she comments, touching his cheek making the shy young man to smile a bit more.

  
Moses nods feeling a little nauseous and pushes it down. ‘Its only nerves,’ he said to himself gazing around seeing all the decorations finding them rather beautiful. From the corner of his eyes he spies the strange apprehensive look appearing in his mother’s eyes again. He tilts his head questionably but her smile seems a little force.  Settling to think it more over later even though he has a basic idea what it is.

  
He can still see the look becoming more apparent. Is it because she finally told him few days ago? He frowns. If that is the case than he is rather grateful to the gods and his birth mother to save him and give him to Tuya, Ramses and Seti. Only thing he been wondering about his birth father. Who is he? What is he like? He shakes off his curiosity as the door opens and Seti walks in with two men.

 

Tuya taking in her husband’s presence than the two men she feels her breath catch at the sight of them as she ask once making sure Moses is a distance a way out of earshot., “Seti what is going on?”

 

Tuya could see both men that must be brothers are of Egyptian Desert blood. They are handsome that’s for sure. The taller of the two has a chisel chin and familiar warm brown-green eyes much like her son, Moses, makes her gasp softly. What shocks her is his smile which is very similar to his companion that has softer features much like her son. She stares between them before her eyes flickers to Moses seeing the similarities right off the bat between them and her son.

 

“Your Majesty,” the taller of the two bows, his voice deep and velvety causes her cheeks to warm at the mere sound of it. “I’m Sheikh Khali Akefia and this is my brother Kanai Moses, we come from the southeastern desert tribe. We heard of the two royal princes’ marriage and we came to give our congratulations.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Tuya said flushing a bit more which Seti glares with annoyance though she did notice his grim expression that flash across his face.

  
Kanai’s eyes seem to land on Moses as he filters around the room helping with the decorations. His wistful smile seems much of an uncle watching their nephew. Tuya seeing this feels all her protective instincts go into overdrive.

She ask, “If you don’t mind me asking but why are you staring at my son.”

 

Blinking a few times, he turns to look at her as a sudden fierce pain look appears on his face sears though her as those green eyes more than brown turns from her to her husband as his voice soft and honey-like answers, “I can’t help but notice the resemblance between your son and my brother which a lot of our family has similar looks. But he looks much like he did and especially myself at that age. You see Akefia here was married to a beautiful woman and had two children, a boy and a girl, with another on the way when our tribe was ransack and a lot our women and children were taken. You can probably see where I’m heading with this….”

 

He trails off as a far off look appears in his eyes and shoulders shake as if remembering something horrible. Khali orders, “Enough Kanai. I know how you feel. I feel the same way.” Kanai gives a remorse look as the sheikh picks up where Kanai left off. “He means well. Its true what he said. In that raid I lost my wife and children and for years been looking high and low for them. I heard a few months back of the royal family have a second son with a beautiful smile that would make Ra proud of. The mischievous nature of the fierce and kind Bast and Anubis combine from our tribal stories.”

 

He shakes his head as his smile that appears falter and he sighs. “If this is my third born and my second son that been save from the Nile, than I thank you Queen Tuya. You raised two fine boys that are great men. Kanai lets us go find some spots to watch the ceremony.”  


With those words they bow and leave as the words from Kanai cries reaching the royal couple’s ears, “But it has to be!”

 

“Hush brother,” Khali answers sensing Moses’s eyes on them.

 

Seeing this as well, Kanai really looks at Moses noticing something that is barely noticeable which is normal within their tribes, carriers. His heart clench than beat faster. He looks at his older brother quickly seeing the same conclusion as well. If so than it means this has to be part of their bloodline. It’s a recessive gene that’s passed from the father or mother of the tribe if they marry outsider.

 

Moses curious of the two strangers bites his lip feeling a sudden dizzy spell and nauseous makes him gulp not wanting to get ill. He still has a wedding to get through.  His face whitens to the point it causes Tuya to be really concern. She walks over to her son after waving Seti off to go check on Ramses so she can help Moses with his nerves. She leads him to another small room where there is a balcony in case of he needs fresh air.

 

“Breath my little one,” she instructs softly watching as he takes a few deep breaths helping with his suddenly upset stomach and figure its nerves.

 

He gives Tuya a shaky smile which she returns before pressing a kiss on his forehead waiting for the signal for Moses to go out and get married.

 

* * *

 

Already wearing the ceremonial outfit, Ramses runs a hand over his strong jaw. He lets himself have a smirk already imagining having Moses underneath him again. He bites back a groan feeling his blood already heading towards his semi erect cock.

 

“Dear Osiris give me strength,” he murmurs, taking a few deep breaths to help elevate himself though doesn’t help having the image of Moses’s eyes which he notices are brown-green instead of pure brown though the green is more at the edges which molds into the brown.

 

He shakes the image still half in shock of being able to marry Moses due to his mother’s protectiveness. ‘I’ll have Moses for myself and always by my side, ‘he muses looking around the childhood room as memories of him and Moses roll in to mind.

 

Out loud he said softly, “I know I would need an heir.”

 

A shudder goes down his spine thinking of children though he just tolerates them and knows it would be necessary to have an heir to the throne. Moses, on the other hand, loves children. Whenever they go to the villages, the children will gather around and he would play with them or tell them stories. He would make a wonderful father. Maybe there have to be a use into a harem girl to just breed for an heir is the solution to that matter.

 

The knock on his door shakes the young Prince Regent out of his thoughts and he looks towards the door finding his father there. He could have sworn he would have check on Moses or something.

 

As if sensing his thoughts are going, Seti gives a small smile comment, “Your mother is with Moses at the moment. Everyone is here, son.”

 

“Yes sir,” Ramses murmurs feeling his heart hammer in his chest and pales a little.

 

“Nervous?”

 

Ramses could only nod unable to make a comment and stares wide eye with panic and happiness at his father who smirks at the look. He gives a knowing smile at the sight. He can see the love his son has for Moses.  Seti walks to Ramses clapping him on the shoulder making him look at the older man in curiosity.

 

“I’m proud of you, son.”

 

“Thank you, father.”

 

“Time for your and Moses’s wedding to begin, Son.”

 

“Ugh…..” Ramses gulps letting his father guide him to the hall where the priest is there waiting along with many guests curious how the wedding will go.

 

Anticipation and joyous atmosphere rises higher in the room as the Prince Regent walks to the altar greeting the priest than takes his place waiting for his beloved to join him. The shaky smile on his young face isn’t one many have seen or use to see on the normally confident man. Men in the crowd can easily associate with their prince since on their own special day they were nervous and so much in love nothing can deter them from their beloved.

 

Music begins to play a beautiful melody going over the crowd as the doors open revealing the queen leading the youngest son. Many women awe at the sight of the sweet young man who gives them a smile during his time in the city. They could see Moses’s eyes are only on Ramses and it’s the same for the prince regent who couldn’t bear to look away from the beautiful creature walking towards him.

 

“Prince Ramses, Prince Moses, Your Highnesses, everyone welcome,” The priest greets once Moses is standing near Ramses blushing a dark red which Ramses gives a smug smirk. “The two of you gather under the gods as witness of your union and prosperity. Prince Regent, please say your vows to your bond mate.”

 

Ramses blinks and gulps. He turns to Moses taking his hands into his own to stare into the beautiful eyes feeling himself about to drown in their depths.

 

“Moses,” he begins, “the Gods given me the angel that stole my very breath. The shy little one that loves many things and the day ask me how he looks in a dress. I was a fool unable to admit just how beautiful beyond words could be said. That night I pray to the gods to give me the courage to woo you. I been over joyed when you said you love me. Sweet, Shy Moses, and my Moses I love you so dearly. I ask in front of everyone here and promise to provide, protect and love you until my last and dying breath.”

 

Tuya let the tears roll down her cheeks leaning against her husband’s chest at her eldest’ words full of love warm her heart. The words so romantic and beautiful move the crowd but the smile upon Moses’s lips is nothing compare to most. The beauty of it and the shy smile grows as the blush darkens at the words.

 

In the crowd, Kanai thinking of the possible signs he seen in the younger prince decides to ask his brother softly, “Brother do you think he’s like me, a carrier?”

 

“It’s possible since it does run in the family,” Khali comments softly as the two brothers notice barely noticeable the slight bulge which no one even notice or see figuring it is the soft flesh of the young man. “If so it seems the royal line will continue than.”

 

“Moses, your vows,” the priest sniffles quickly wiping a tear away rather moved from the loving words.

 

Moses ducks his head and shuffles his feet. Looking from his eye lashes he catches the loving look and his hand is squeeze in an encouraging smile.

 

“Ramses, you are my brother and hero. I look up to you and when I look over my shoulder you are there ready to catch me. Thank you for being there. Thanks to you I have no fear and with you by my side. I feel safe and love. I love you with my heart and will always and forever.” Moses said with a dark blush that have many women cry at the sweet angel’s vows.

 

If anyone asked Tuya or Seti’s thoughts at that moment it would have been simply, a most beautiful sight. The words tugging at their hearts that beat at the same time and feeling of love and pride of their children as the priest clears his throat adding, “If anyone objects these two of their union speak up now or hold your peace.”

 

No one makes a sound when the man nod please looks to the two young men watching him, “Do you take teach other as your bond mate to love and cherish?”

 

“I do,” Ramses and Moses said at the same time.

 

“You may kiss-” The priest tries to say only for Ramses to dip Moses and kiss him thoroughly. ‘Definitely Seti’s son,’ the man thought itching away from the now newlyweds as they are in their own little world.


End file.
